


心跳游戏

by FreezingCold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 16年写的OOC pwp，标题瞎B起的，implied Obi-Wan/Anakin





	心跳游戏

雷克斯上尉十分清楚，在安纳金•天行者将军这种特立独行之辈麾下服役意味着得满足他的种种天马行空的需求。  
包括性需求。  
此时此刻，安纳金正给雷克斯那受了伤的后背缠上新绷带，但雷克斯清楚疗伤不是对方的唯一意图——安纳金的目光正饶有兴味地研究着他的身体。  
“你的背肌很健壮，雷克斯。”绷带打好后，安纳金并没有离开的意思，反倒伸出手，缓慢温柔地抚摸雷克斯的背脊。  
雷克斯不由叹了口气：“要在这里做吗，天行者将军？”  
安纳金眨巴眼睛：“你觉得可以就行啊。”  
雷克斯转过身来面对自己的上司，他抓住安纳金的胳膊，把将军拽到自己身边，然后狠狠吻了上去。他们之间的吻向来不是温柔的，还是充满攻击性的啃啮——雷克斯明白安纳金就喜欢自己的性伴侣居于强势主导地位，这一点就连科迪都吐槽过。  
“天行者将军和克诺比将军以前泡过的类型不一样，”食堂一角，科迪曾对雷克斯小声说，“别看天行者喜欢违规，到床上后他就享受被支配的感觉，这令克诺比将军挺为难。”  
或许这也是为什么将军开始勾引自己吧，两人的第一次性事后，雷克斯不禁如此想。  
仅仅是一个稍显野蛮的吻，安纳金就来感觉了。他的阴茎开始抬头，并且恶意地磨蹭雷克斯的，似乎在催促他快点进入状态。才受过伤的身体照理不应该剧烈运动，但是雷克斯依然会忠实履行安纳金交待自己的任务。作为一个克隆人上尉，服从绝地将军的命令乃其职责，从这一层面上来说，只要安纳金开口，雷克斯就不能拒绝他的性爱邀请。不过话说回来，雷克斯也不讨厌和安纳金做，甚至有些乐在其中。  
唇舌交缠之间，雷克斯的双手抓住安纳金的腰，将他翻了个身按在舱房的耐钢门板上，力道之大几乎要将安纳金嵌进门里去。天行者将军吃痛地呻吟了一声，但雷克斯清楚比起疼痛，对方更多的是享受。  
“你也不用太卖力，雷克斯，”当克隆人上尉解开黑色绝地装的腰带时，安纳金说，“毕竟你有伤在身，还是注意自己的身体要紧。”  
“恕我直言，是否卖力不由我决定，天行者将军，”雷克斯三下五除二解决了安纳金的裤子，往手指上吐了些唾沫，“这完全取决于您是否想把我榨干。”  
虽然看不到对方的脸，但雷克斯能感觉到安纳金笑了，就连他那头漂亮的金发似乎也在愉悦地摆动。雷克斯无奈地摇摇头，他一边继续牢牢压着安纳金，一边抚上对方的臀缝，试探性地推入一根手指。  
“嗯……”安纳金满足地呼出一口气，他稍稍翘起自己的臀部，仿佛在鼓励雷克斯继续深入。雷克斯自然不会拒绝将军的邀请，他的手指感受着内壁的火热紧致，很快就熟门熟路地找到了安纳金的敏感点，于是他曲起手指，开始有规律地地反复碾磨此处。安纳金的喉咙里立刻泄出好听的低沉呻吟。哦 ，该死的，雷克斯上尉就喜欢平日风风火火的将军发出这种小猫般的嗓音，他也不知道为什么，但是安纳金的呻吟总会让他的阴茎迅速充血。雷克斯舔舔干裂的嘴唇，又加入了一根手指，更加用力地进攻安纳金的敏感点，与此同时，他的身体也更加紧贴安纳金的，现在他那勃起的分身正一上一下地摩擦对方的紧致臀部。  
“啊，雷克斯……”安纳金开始用类似诱惑的语气呼唤他的名字，雷克斯知道这表示对方很舒服。他凑到安纳金的耳边，舔舐那已经发热的耳垂。“天行者将军，和我玩这种游戏是不是很有趣？”  
“有趣极了。”安纳金喘息着。  
“知道吗，如果一会儿你扭来扭去时碰到了门的开关，那我恐怕游戏就更有趣了。”雷克斯的阳具在安纳金的穴口处碰了两下，但并未进入，对方的声带随即挤出两声不爽的低吼。  
“干，保证游戏安全性是你的责任！”安纳金晃动腰部，“没那个能耐的话，就不要挑这地点……啊……”  
雷克斯抽出手指，开始送入自己的分身。安纳金似乎比雷克斯更急，没等对方开始律动就开始所谓的“扭来扭去”了，雷克斯不得不紧紧攥着对方的胯部，以免他真的一不小心碰到了门开关，那可就太尴尬了，万一门外还站着个克隆兵……  
“雷克斯，雷克斯你在吗？”  
说曹操曹操到，门外真的传来了人声。  
“是小五！”雷克斯打了个激灵，他慌忙用右手捂住安纳金的嘴，同时死死屏住呼吸。尽管如此，他的下半身并未停止抽送，只是减缓了一些速度。  
那几十秒钟对雷克斯来说如同一个世纪一般漫长，虽说见惯了大风大浪，他还是觉得自己的心跳加速了——他和天行者将军的秘密若被小五撞破可不是什么好玩的事。好在门外总算传来小五离开的脚步声，看来他以为没人在房里就走了。  
“好险。”确定小五走远后，雷克斯移开了捂着将军嘴巴的手，他长舒一口气。  
“你差点憋死我。”安纳金嘟哝了一句。  
“我也是不得已将军，难道您想在小五面前上演黄片吗？”  
“干，雷克斯你今天怎么那么多废话！快干正事！”  
“我马上就让您除了呻吟什么都说不出来。”雷克斯笑道。他舔舐着安纳金的脖子，同时猛地加大抽送力度与频率，一次次狠狠顶撞安纳金的敏感点。安纳金马上停止了骂骂咧咧，而是发出了可怜兮兮的呜咽声。雷克斯能感觉到对方的全身在兴奋地发抖，仿佛有电流经过一般。哦，说到电，他的将军被电也是常态了。  
“嗯……这里……啊……呜……”  
安纳金果然说不出完整的句子了，他的喉咙只能勉强挤出一些意味不明的含混呻吟。雷克斯的手伸到前面，握住安纳金那已经坚挺的分身，开始用力揉搓，安纳金立即大声叫唤起来。雷克斯不由庆幸这房间隔音效果还算好，不然安纳金绝对会引来其他不知情人士。将军的龟头本就有些濡湿，被雷克斯上尉把玩不到一会儿，它就承受不住释放了，在黑色的耐钢门上留下一滩白色痕迹。  
“呼……啊……雷克斯……”  
高潮后的安纳金浑身乏力，几乎要倒下去，完全是因为雷克斯的支撑，他才能继续趴在门板上。雷克斯放开安纳金的阴茎，抓着他的一条腿抬高，让对方的下体完全暴露在自己面前。这种大开的角度方便了他的律动，他咬住下唇，也不顾会牵动伤口，大幅度地反复抽送了几下，终于在又一次顶撞敏感点时高潮了。释放的那一刻，雷克斯也抑制不住，发出了深沉的低吼。

“今天的游戏还是如此尽兴，雷克斯上尉。”  
完事后，安纳金边收拾衣服边笑着说。  
“的确，不过我得打扫一下舱房了。”  
雷克斯叹了口气。

fin


End file.
